Can I tell you my secret?
by Spring Emerald
Summary: Ryuzaki, can i tell you my secret? It's something you still don't know about me... Will you promise to keep it? Well, I trust you. You'll be the first to know that..."


**Ahoy mates!**

**I'm back!**

**I've another story under my sleeves…hope you enjoy it as much as I did and as much you did with "Restaurant Reminder".**

**It was such a success! I have many people to thank, especially those who read and reviewed.**

**To all of you…THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**You're many to mention, but you know who you are guys!**

**Now to the story…**

**NOTE: This is not a direct sequel to my first story. This story can stand alone. So to those who we're expecting a sequel, I'm sorry if I disappointed you sweet "teeths", but I ensure you that this fanfic will give you satisfaction…I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, not even its franchise, or anything that's associated to it, except my fics and your fics too.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Can I tell you my secret?**

The bright blue sky stretched all through out Seishun Gakuen compound, that afternoon. The sun is shining in all it's glory, illuminating every living soul, especially the only one atop the high school rooftop.

There lies our prince, enjoying the peaceful ambience of his sanctuary, but not enjoying his supposed afternoon nap.

Who would? Or rather, who can?

He, the most celebrated persona inside the tennis court, is a matter of fact, jealous. Although he had a hard time accepting it, he however cannot deny it that he, the high and mighty Echizen Ryoma; soon to be captain of Seigaku's men's tennis team and in line with the best names in the history of tennis is, jealous.

Over what, you may ask?

Over a lowly sempai, the over confident basketball baldy he taught a lesson during his first year, middle school. He thought that this guy already learned his lesson but it seems that he needs to humiliate him again.

Oh, the reason, you may ask again?

His girlfriend…aherm…soon to be girlfriend.

Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Guess al the hardships of waiting for him during afternoon practices and watching his matches paid-off as he finally took notice and looked at her in s different way.

And the scene that he witnessed, confirmed that he can no longer keep quiet and hide his feelings for it seems that the words "boundaries" and "limits" are not part of high school vocabulary, especially the guys.

Having nothing to do, he sat up and grunted for what seemed the nth time, he doesn't know. He looked up at the sky and covered the sun from his view with his hand.

'She should be here by now.' He thought while watching the clouds travel.

And true to his thoughts, and audible knock and the sound of the hinges made their way to his senses.

Must have a bored look.

"Ryoma-kun, you're awake." She said startled. She was panting, seems she lost track of time again. She closed the door and situated herself beside the prince.

"Here's your lunch for today, Ryoma-kun." She said, handling him the lunchbox.

"Thanks" the latter said, opening the lunchbox and started eating.

It has been like this, for the last five years, at least. He'll be in the rooftop and she will occasionally bring him lunches which he truly enjoys.

For her, it's a privilege. Not anyone can get this close to the "Ryoma Echizen". She's lucky enough to be with him, to be part of his world even just for thirty minutes.

For him, it's a chance, given by fate, that is, to know her better and eventually realize his feelings and maybe able to reciprocate hers.

Problem is, he's way to stubborn. He never learned from his mistakes and others as well.

Just take Tezuka, for example. He blurted out his feelings in front of the whole class and the teacher as they were having a graded oral recitation about the twisted and tangled love story of the characters of Shakespearean masterpiece "A Midsummer night's dream."

Unusual but true. In fact, the teacher enjoyed the confession and gave him a perfect mark. The more enjoyable part though was when he was bombarded by the regulars with questions, not caring if they have to run a hundred laps around Japan and possibly be forced to drink Inui Super Hyper Juice Remix version 4.5 if they don't stop.

Any way, he doesn't want his confession to be like that. He wanted it simple yet memorable.

Again, unusual but true. What can we do? May it be mushy or cheesy… he doesn't care, he's a teenager anyway. Although different, a teenager still.

'Why is she so quiet?' he thought, stealing a side way glance at her.

'How should I start? I can ask her if she's eaten already. Wait, I'm sounding concerned. She might think I'm concerned and I shouldn't be. But I am concerned.'

When he was about to open his mouth, she unexpectedly started conversing excitedly.

"Ryoma-kun, someone's courting Tomo-chan. She doesn't like him though, because she said that it was the wimp you taught a lesson during first year middle school. She said she wouldn't go out with someone uncool. Then just this afternoon, he asked me to give his love letter to Tomo-chan, isn't it romantic?"

She turned to him, smiling in which he responded with nothing.

'So that's what happened. I thought there's something going on. Good God. I'm being paranoid.' He thought.

"I'm sorry I thought you might want to hear it."

"Ryuzaki…" he called out.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." He said as he handed her back the lunchbox.

"You're welcome." She smiled serenely.

It's now or never.

"Ryuzaki… he said, looking at her.

"Yes?" It's her turn to look at him and was surprised to see him looking at her.

"Can I tell you my secret?" he started off.

"Really? You will?" she said excitedly the changed her tone when she noticed his unfaltering gaze at her. "I mean, yes. Yes, you can tell me." She said feeling elated.

"It's something… you still don't know about me…" he trailed off, still looking at her intently.

How do think she fells right now?

Happy?

Rewarded?

Nope. Nervous is the word. It seems it's leading to something not good.

"Uh-huh…" she managed in a small voice

"Will you promise to keep it?" he said.

"Of course Ryoma-kun, you don't know how glad I am that you are opening up to me. I mean…I mean… yes, I'll keep it. Promise." She said as she raised her right hand in affirmation.

"Ok. I trust you. Well, you'll be the first to know that…" he trailed of again.

Sakuno wasn't feeling any happy.

'Please Kami-sama. Don't do this to me. Don't tell me he's…gay! Or worst that he already has a girlfriend. Oh kami-sama…please don't!' Sakuno thought desperately and prepared herself for the shocking truth by closing her eyes tighthly.

"I'm scared to lose you…"

Rtyoma breathed in her ears, which made her open her eyes and realize that he was leaning on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his faced showed of relief and contentment.

She then smiled, and also leaned on his head and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't."

OWARI!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**There! Another story. Again I hope you enjoy this as much as I did and as much as you did with the first.**

**If you might be wondering how come "after five years" it's because this is set during high school. In the anime, they're still in middle school if I'm not mistaken. And the baldy is just a year older, same batch as Momo and Kaidoh.**

**About the Tezuka part, it's just there for transition purposes.**

**So there, please support my fics. Thank you and until next time…**

**Spring Emerald**


End file.
